


Coffee Break

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Break, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexy Time, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph brought the coffee, Sebastian did the flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

Joseph was sure Sebastian would appreciate the coffee; he knew his body was thankful he got it. It was a late night with both partners working on a case with more paperwork then they’d had in a month, both groaning when it was obvious they’d have to be on overtime most likely until the case was finished. It was part of the job though, they’d signed up for it thus they couldn’t complain much. “The normal coffee shop was close so I had to drive almost across town for one open this late.” Joseph said to his partner as he entered their shared office. “I got your normal black coffee, so this’ll hopefully boost our energy.” As he turned from closing the door, he realized he’d been speaking to himself as Sebastian was slouched over his desk, fast asleep.

He admired his partner for a moment with a smile, taking note of his bangs hanging in his eyes, soft breathing and a tiny droplet of drool sliding down his chin. “Seb.” He sighed. He set their coffees down; Joseph placed his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Hey, Sebastian, wake up.” All he got in return was a grunt and a swat on the hand. “Don’t be like that. C’mon.” he shook Sebastian again and when that didn’t work, Joseph leaned over and breathed into Sebastian’s ear. Joseph didn’t know why, but that was always a good trick to wake his deep sleeper of a partner. Sebastian jolted in his chair, eyes wide before they narrowed up at Joseph. “Evening.” He smiled.

“Yeah, sure.” He stretched his arms over his head. “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“Aw, shit. Really?”

“Mm hm.”

Sebastian groaned as he ran his palms over his face. “Damn.”

Joseph picked up Sebastian’s coffee, handing it to him. “Here. You need this.”

“Coffee. Good.” Sebastian said as he took the cardboard cup then a large gulp. “Ah.” He sighed. “Thanks.”

“I knew you’d need it.” Joseph said as he picked up his own cup. “Like I said when you were asleep. I had to go across town to find an open shop.”

“It’s appreciated.”

Joseph nodded then turned to return to his desk when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, yanking him down onto Sebastian’s lap. “Seb!” he gasped barely avoiding spilling his coffee. “Warn me next time. I want to drink my coffee, not wear it.”

“I was hopin’ you’d spill it and take off the stained shirt but that plan failed.” Joseph received a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “But that’s gotta wait until we finish this shit, right?”

“You think?” Joseph set his coffee down, turning around to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “Now you missed my lips.” He said pointing to them.

Grinning, Sebastian leaned forward, laying his lips to Joseph’s. “You sure we gotta wait ‘til we get home?”

“Mm…” Joseph ran his hand over Sebastian’s chest, wrapping slender, black leather gloved fingers around the red fabric, tugging it loose. “If we take a quick coffee break, you have to promise we we’ll finish the paperwork after.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Promise.”

Joseph knew Sebastian was more concerned with marking a hickey on his neck then really listening to him, then again, Joseph could care less about their paperwork now, he didn’t even get a chance to drink his coffee.


End file.
